mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero
Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero is a game from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. It is a platform game, first released in 1997, that came out for the PlayStation and Nintendo 64. It featured the Elder Sub-Zero in an adventure to defeat Quan Chi and prevent him from retrieving an amulet that would free the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Although released five years after the first Mortal Kombat game, the storyline in Mortal Kombat Mythologies dates back furthest chronologically, even before the first tournament. This was done to further expand and retcon elements on the existing storyline, especially concerning Quan Chi, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Shinnok, and the Lin Kuei. Search for Shinnok's amulet One of the most lasting rivalries in the series has existed between Sub-Zero and Scorpion. They were enemies in the first Mortal Kombat tournament in 1992, and Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero further explains the hatred between these two characters. Quan Chi would need to use a gifted human to find the amulet. That human was the Lin Kuei warrior Bi-Han, the oldest of two brothers. Bi was dubbed the title "Sub-Zero" for his ability to manipulate the powers of ice. His brother had this ability also. Quan Chi hires Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, and Sub-Zero is sent to find the map leading to its location. He did not know that Quan Chi had hired a Japanese ninja from the rival Shirai-Ryu Clan, Hanzo Hassashi, aka Scorpion, for the same task in case Sub-Zero failed. Hassashi and Sub-Zero encounter each other, and Sub-Zero kills him in cold blood. After Sub-Zero delivers the map, Quan Chi makes good on a promise to the Lin Kuei; the rival clan, the Shirai-Ryu, was wiped out by Quan Chi himself; every remnant of the clan destroyed. This results in Scorpion's everlasting hatred of Sub-Zero, as later on, he would come to believe that Sub-Zero is directly responsible for the destruction of the Shirai-Ryu, as well as his family. After Sub-Zero retrieves the map, he is hired again for another mission. This time, he is to follow the directions on the map to a hidden Temple of Elements, wherein an amulet is kept. Defeating the four elemental guardians in the temple, one of whom was Fujin, Sub-Zero finds the amulet. Quan Chi claims it, revealing that it is actually Shinnok's amulet, capable of freeing its former owner from the Never Never Land and allowing him to take over all the planets. Raiden, who had placed the amulet in the temple in the first place to protect it from the likes of Quan Chi, appears and tells Sub-Zero to rectify his mistake, and retrieve the amulet. Sub-Zero reluctantly agrees, and is transported to the Never Land. There, he is captured by the Brotherhood of Shadow and locked in the Prison of Souls, where he realises that he's not alone in his cell. He sees his rival Scorpion once more, who confronts him about destroying his clan and killing his family, and attempts to have his revenge. Though his attempt to kill Sub-Zero is unsuccessful, Scorpion makes a return in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. Sub-Zero escapes from the Prison of Souls, and rushes through the Botan Jungle to reach Quan Chi's fortress, where he fights against Quan Chi's personal guards, Kia, Jataaka, and Sereena. Once he defeats them all, he tracks down Quan Chi, and, surprisingly, with the aid of Sereena, whose life he had spared, defeats him. She reveals that she wants to go to Earth with him, but she is suddenly blasted by Shinnok himself, and her essence is sent back to the 5th plane of the Never Never Land. Sub-Zero manages to steal the amulet back from Shinnok and then escapes to Earth via Raiden's portal. It is later revealed that Quan Chi had never given the real amulet to Shinnok, instead, he had crafted a fake and kept the original for himself. This is crucial to the events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance in the years to come. At one point Quan Chi tells Sub-Zero that only evil beings can enter Hell, meaning Sub-Zero must be evil to even be there, Raiden confirms this, and says that only Sub-Zero himself can change this. Upon returning to the Lin Kuei, the grandmaster Oniro introduces him to the sorcerer Shang Tsung, who invites Sub-Zero to participate in a tournament called Mortal Kombat... Characters Main Characters *Elder Sub-Zero *Quan Chi *Raiden *Sereena *Kia *Jataaka *Shinnok *Wind God *Oniro *Scorpion *Shang Tsung Minor Enemies *Monks *Meditating Monks *Shadow Assassins *Dwarfs *Prison Keepers *Elves Gallery Sub-Zero_MK_2_gift.gif|Sub-Zero. Quan_Chi_MK5.gif|Quan Chi. Raiden_MK5.gif|Raiden. Sereena_MK5.gif|Sereena. Kia_MK5.gif|Kia. Jataaka_MK5.gif|Jataaka. Shinnok_MK5.gif|Shinnok. Fujin_MK5.gif|Wind God. Lin_Kuei_Grandmasta.jpg|Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Scorpion_MK5.gif|Scorpion. Shang_Tsung_MK3.gif|Shang Tsung. Category:MK Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Games